


【卡樱】清醒梦 13

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 13

13  
带花来探病的七代目漩涡鸣人惊讶地见到了超短发的樱。  
他的同班兼初恋正脸色苍白地躺在窗帘足够厚实、垫足够柔软的病房里昏睡。  
他不敢置信，试探着轻声呼唤她：“樱酱？”  
春野樱在死亡森林之后就一直保持着利落的、适合忍者行动的短发。是很飒，可他也时不时地会怀念那个软软的、还没有做好身为忍者的觉悟的长发樱酱。  
莎拉娜3岁之后，她才留成了长发。正常来说，女性最容易结婚生子之后母性爆发留成长发。但长发容易伤害到幼儿，这一点，走在医忍界前沿的春野樱是十分清楚的。  
死亡森林时，年幼的他可以迷茫地醒来问她“樱酱你怎么变成短发啦”，然后被心上人若无其事的笑容和善意的“只是转换形象啦”给糊弄过去。  
可他早已不是年幼时的他了。如今身为人夫的漩涡鸣人清楚地知道，头发和内心世界有着神秘而强烈的联系。  
新婚时期，鸣人也陪过雏田一起回娘家。他对着日向长老欣慰的“雏田剪短了头发，准备为人妻母了啊”的言论一脸莫名其妙。  
女孩子剪短头发，是为了做妻子和母亲？难道不是为了转换形象吗？  
身为妻子和母亲就必须剪成短发？  
他想起了自己的母亲漩涡玖辛奈，内心更加一脸黑人问号。妈妈是多么珍视她那一头漂亮到燃烧的红色长发啊。  
“因为是命运的红线啊。”  
雏田明显对这位从小到大轻视忽略没有天赋的自己的长老，存有畏惧。她抿了抿嘴，并不敢微笑，害羞地拢了拢及肩的直发：“因为我已经不是待嫁的少女了。我很开心，鸣人君选择了我做妻子。”  
这日向家专门接待尊贵外客的和室里，连用来摆设的一瓶插花，都是由花道名流派精心制作的。漩涡鸣人尽量控制着自己的面部肌肉，不让自己露出和这高贵典雅氛围所不符合的、漩涡鸣人式傻气的疑惑迷茫的表情：这个世界是怎么了？少女时代才能保持长发？嫁为人妇要断一次发，每次身为人母都要断一次发？  
发型难道不是自己决定的吗？这个世界疯了吗？  
漩涡鸣人一边发挥着准七代目培训里培养出来的说空话假话的本领，内心世界其实在发呆。他仰头，盯着感受到人柱力心情因而烦躁地咬着自个儿尾巴的九喇嘛，没头没脑地说：“九喇嘛，有难同当，改天我给你修个毛剪个指甲怎么样？”  
九喇嘛吐出湿漉漉的尾巴尖：“你敢这么干，我就敢在你睡着之后在你的内心世界蹦迪。”  
幸好鸣人身边有出身大家族的井野，和嫁入奈良家的手鞠。她们的发型就一直都没变过。手鞠和樱酱脾气很投，组成了女子三人组。常年占据着木叶最高建筑火影大楼的七代目鸣人拥有着能俯瞰全村的最佳视野，他经常能看到她们。  
否则他还真的问不出口“大家难道也这样吗”，一直为这古怪的传统真实地疑惑下去。  
就这样初步接触了“头发与心境有关”理论之后，静下心来想想，他四战后立刻剪了寸头也是因为他感受到了宁次的死、佐助的回归，无形中让他离樱酱越来越远了吧。  
——那么现在，到底是什么刺激到了樱酱呢？樱酱出了一趟差，就突然把头发断得几乎不剩什么了啊。  
两厘米的超短发在直男鸣人眼里，四舍五入约等于0。  
能让樱酱这么烦心的，肯定不是工作上的事。樱酱从小就那么聪明，要是工作上的难关，只会是炸毛的程度而已。  
能让樱酱这样的，除了佐助和莎拉娜，也没有旁人了。同被送进医院的木叶律师五十岚只是诱因。  
莎拉娜不可能。这孩子一直和妈妈关系很好，学校里也没有遇到过像樱酱小时候一样的霸凌。反而因为和井阵鹿台厮混着长大而见多识广——不管是什么骚扰恶作剧，她都能嫌弃地推推眼镜，然后冷静地选择，是无视，还是一拳揍上去。  
那就是佐助了。想到这里他的脸色变得红白交加：万一真是因为自己和佐助的事情樱酱的身体情况又恶化了，那他是不是应该快点向樱酱坦白？  
鸣人的手心微微汗湿，他坐在了病床左侧的椅子上，把手上的一捧蓝色鸢尾好好地放进床头的白色瓷瓶里。  
鸣人自嘲地想着，当初看到樱酱抱苏醒过来的佐助而惆怅又酸涩的自己，现在也会像樱酱一样好好地换上探病的花束了。  
只不过现在他的心情是心疼愧疚又惆怅酸涩。  
身为顶级忍者的他知道，她的呼吸频率显示着她是昏睡状态，临床的五十岚也昏睡着。所以他能肆无忌惮地轻声说一说自己的后悔：“对不起啊，樱酱。” 他想触摸春野樱脸颊的手伸出了一半又停止下来。怕触碰她的手不干净。掏出他妥帖珍藏的她送他的手帕，擦了擦掌心，擦完却又怕打扰她的休息再次收回了手，“我以为只要我承担了这些不让樱酱知道，樱酱就有可能，一直自由幸福地活在自己的王国里，永远做个快乐的小公主。”  
五十岚娴熟地装睡。他从眼皮缝里看得到他的顶头上司七代目，那令人不忍卒读的、温柔无望的表情。  
蓝色鸢尾的花语有“暗中仰慕”的意思。曾经费心追求名门前妻的五十岚不光有夫妻互相厌烦冷战时的培养出来的一秒装睡的本领，对各种花语也算是精通。  
而且紫蓝色系的鸢尾，大多有“无望的爱情”之类的悲伤深情花语。  
他一边感慨七代目这令人心碎的表情，一边想到了飞鸟和村中人士打成一片而告诉他的另一则陈年旧闻：漩涡鸣人和春野樱在四战前，是谁都认为一定会在一起的，一对可爱准情侣。  
五十岚深切疑惑着：所以当初到底是什么让这对公认的青梅竹马金童玉女各自嫁娶了？  
漩涡鸣人接下来的举动让五十岚不得不闭紧了眼皮，好保住小命。  
七代目把他金灿灿的寸头脑袋放在了寸头樱的枕边。他小心地隔空描绘着春野樱的鼻梁，来来回回一遍又一遍。他一阵鼻酸，湛蓝的双眼里也真的闪现了泪花，小心地无声地吸着鼻子。  
四舍五入也算是夫妻发型和同床共枕了吧。  
要是少年时代的男未婚女未嫁，他现在应该能幸福地面红耳赤着，尝试一下能否实现他的日常妄想，试图趁其不备偷一个樱酱的吻。  
漩涡鸣人恋爱结婚的十九岁，那一整年，回想起来都非常模糊，没有实感。  
他如今埋在公文堆里每日煎熬，看着春野樱孤身带崽，小心翼翼地捂着这个会毁掉整个原七班的秘密，把它烂在心里。  
演技稀烂的漩涡鸣人原来也可以守口如瓶。  
他看着她安静的侧颜，在这能让他真正安心的十分钟里思考了又思考，决定还是沿用老方法。  
他绝不会把樱酱拖下发酵秘密的恶臭泥沼。  
五十岚听到鸣人的脚步越来越近，然后他的被子被对方带着杀气地蒙到下巴上。  
五十岚惊恐地睁眼，七代目面无表情地警告他：“该说什么不该说什么，我想站在樱酱这一边的五十岚老师很清楚。但还是要提醒你一下。嘛，因为我不想看见樱酱缠上任何流言。”  
五十岚内心哭泣，他能怎么样，他只能点头如捣蒜。  
看着七代目的火影袍彻底消失在门口，他舒了口气。  
嘁，原七班的三个人，是真的外人靠近就危险，内部又混乱得很。  
罢辽罢辽，我一介高级吃瓜群众还是收起那该死的好奇心，安心吃瓜好了。


End file.
